pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Coexist
Coexist ''is the second episode of Champion. It first aired on 5/22/17. Synopsis Dakota must learn to get along with paparazzi, gym leaders, and two ''very ''difficult Elite Four Members. Plot Dakota: Char, Steel Wing! Diantha: Gardevoir, Thunder Bolt! ''Char, Dakota's Charizard, soars across the battlefield, his wing bearing a metallic sheen. Diantha's Gardevoir charges a ball of electricity in her hands before launching the Thunder Bolt at Char. The attack arcs to Char's Steel Wing and fizzles out, harmless. Just before Char hits Gardevoir, he swoops up and returns to battle stance by Dakota. Dakota: Good job, Char! You finally mastered Steel Wing! Diantha smiles and recalls Gardevoir. Diantha: Congratulations. Dakota, grinning: Thank you, Diantha. I forgot how hard it was to teach Zephyr this move! Diantha: Oh, just helping a Champion out. Besides, you need to be at your best for our next showcase. Dakota: Ugh, another showcase. I don't see why you can't just have Malva or Siebold do it. You know they want to battle, and they already don't like me, so battling a showcase they can do won't help. Diantha: Oh please, they respect you at least. Not everybody's going to like you, and that's important to learn! Dakota sighs and hops onto Char's back. Dakota: Whatever. Dakota and Char fly out. '' ''Dakota is laying in bed. The clock on his beside reads 7:42 AM. There's a knock on his door. Dakota, groaning: Ugh, who is it? Voice: Um, just housekeeping, sir. Champion Diantha sent me. She said she's expecting you at breakfast at eight. Dakota: Tell her I'm not going. Other voice, quietly: Thank you, Gerald. The door is opened, revealing Diantha standing next to a man dressed like a butler. Diantha nods at Gerald, who nods back and leaves. Dakota sits up and looks upset Diantha: I don't think you understand how important this breakfast is. Dakota: it's going to be the same thing. I attempt to socialize, end up eating breakfast at one end of the table, shunned, texting Jacob, and eating waffles alone. The Elite and Leaders don't like me, that's not hard to guess. Diantha: Maybe if you made more of an attempt to- Dakota: More of an attempt? More of an attempt? I've tried talking to all of them, even Ramos, and the only one who doesn't totally hate me is Korrina! Diantha: Dakota! You know they don't hate you''. You're not their favorite person, but you're new, they'll come around. Dakota: Whatever. Tell them I'll be late. They'll expect it. ''He gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom. Dakota, wearing a black t-shirt and grey jacket and blue jeans with sunglasses, is walking out of an Alolan Coffee with Jacob, who's wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and jeans. They both have a coffee in their hands. Jacob: So, how did breakfast go? You didn't text me. Dakota: It was better than the others. They had donuts! Jacob: And the people? Dakota: I kind of talked to Korri- hide me! Jacob: Huh? Dakota hides behind Jacob as a photographer snaps a picture from across the street. As they continue walking, more paparazzi appear. Dakota: Damn it! Do they all have the same walkie-talkie channel or something? Jacob: Maybe messenger pokemon? Dakota: Whatever it is, it's annoying. I need to hide. Jacob: You don't like the attention? Dakota: Oh, I like attention, just not... like this. Anyways, I think there's a safe house a block away. They pick up their pace as more photographers swarm them. After about 30 seconds, they're full out running. Soon, Dakota leads Jacob into a hotel. He goes to the receptionist and raises his eyebrow. The receptionist nods, slightly panicked, and Dakota takes Jacob, by the hand, down a hallway. They are in a hotel room. Dakota is sitting on the one bed that occupies the space, while Jacob is sitting on the couch. Jacob: That was... intense. Dakota: Trust me, I've had worse. Mixans are a little harsher. You should've seen my inauguration. Jacob: Oh, I did. I'm from Mixas, remember? Dakota: But... you're here? Jacob: Great observation. I have a cousin who works for the league, got a free ticket. Figured it'd be good to come. If not for the battles, then for you. Dakota: But... that party! It was in Mixas! I totally forgot! I thought it was here.. Arceus, I need to get my shit together. Jacob laughs, and Dakota joins him. Dakota: Anyways, time to take care of this paparazzi mess. Jacob begins to hum Paparazzi by Lady Gaga, before Dakota shoots him a look. Dakota: I think a PokeGo post should be sufficient, do you? Jacob: I mean, more people follow you than people who watched the Kalos News Network last night, so I think it's safe to say it's more effective. Dakota: How do you know how many people watched KNN last night? Jacob: I don't. Dakota: Seems fair enough. He takes out his phone and opens his app. He opens the camera on his app and starts recording. Dakota, to phone: Hey guys, it's me, Dakota, and I've got to admit, I'm disappointed. The paparazzi are getting out of control. I know it's a big part of stardom, and I signed up for it, but chasing me down the street is a little obsessive, don't you think? I have no problem with stopping to take pictures with you guys, or signing autographs, I love y'all. But the paparazzi and photographers trying to make money off me need to chill. Disturbing me and my, uh, friend Jacob- He turns the camera to Jacob, who waves. Dakota: Isn't okay. That's all for today. Love y'all, stay safe. He stops recording and posts the video. Within seconds, likes and comment pour in. He looks through some and then turns off his phone. Dakota: I think it's safe to leave now. End scene Announcer: And that concludes the second battle of this round! Come back in a few minutes, where Champions Diantha and Dakota will showcase their talents in a 3-on-3 battle! Dakota, Diantha, and the Elite Four are in a small room, decorated with a coffee table, six chairs, and a painting of Xerneas on the wall. Diantha: Dakota, that's our cue. Malva, sarcastically: Have fun. Siebold: Lord knows you don't have enough. Dakota grits his teeth, as Diantha scowls. Diantha: Oh hush. You can be bitter when you're as strong as he is, and we know that's not the case now. You two, maybe even all four of you, can battle publicly later, but now is Dakota's time. She walks out of the room. Dakota follows hesitantly. Dakota: You know, I can handle myself. And whatever happened to the whole "Not everyone will like you" thing? Diantha: What a fat load that did. Anyways, this is where we part. I'll take left, you take right. They're at a branch in the hallway. Dakota nods and turns right, while Diantha turns left. Dakota continues right, before turning left. There, there's a security guard who nods at him. Dakota: Actually, I need you to take a message to the announcer... Dakota and Diantha are now on opposite sides of the field. Announcer: And, the showcase battle between Champions Dakota and Diantha will- actually, folks, Champion Dakota would like to make an announcement! A Wingull flies down from the announcer's box and gives a microphone to Dakota. Dakota nods and Wingull flies back up. Dakota: Sorry, ladies and gentlemen, for the interruption, but it's a little important. I know that, as far as you guys are concerned, I'm a foreigner. is that correct? The crowd cheers. Dakota smiles. Dakota: Yeah, I thought so. Well, I'm a foreigner to a lot of other people too. Including Kalos' very own Elite Four. And they've been very nice, but I believe some of them feel left out. Which is why I'd like to invite Elite Four Members Malva and Siebold to come join me and Diantha and make this showcase a double battle between Diantha and Siebold versus me and Malva! Up in the stands, Malva and Siebold are shocked. Diantha's Gardeoir teleports to them and teleports them down to the field. Malva, smiling, walks over to Dakota's side, while Siebold sides with Diantha. Wingull flies back down to Dakota and retrieves the microphone. Announcer: Well that was surprising! With the addition of Elites Malva and Siebold, the battle will be reduced to two pokemon per person! And without further adieu, battle begin! Dakota: Char, you're up! Diantha: Goodra, time to amaze! Malva: Houndoom, battle ready! Siebold: Starmie! All pokemon are released onto the field, Char and Houndoom against Goodra and Starmie. Malva: Did you have to pick Char? You put us at a huge disadvantage! Dakota: I got it covered, don't worry. Diantha: Goodra, Rain Dance! Siebold: Starmie, use Hydro Pump! Malva: Crap! Dakota: Char, Sunny Day. Malva: Okay, um, Houndoom, Fire Blast! Goodra glows blue, and it starts raining, but Char glows golden, and the sun pierces the clouds and cancels the attack. The sun starts to shine notable brighter. Starmie spins rapidly and launches a high-pressure stream of water at Houndoom. However, some of it evaporates, and the Fire Blast, which is nearly twice its normal size, overpowers it and injures Starmie. Siebold: Starmie, Recover! Dakota: Malva, take care of Goodra! Char, Solar Beam on Starmie! Malva: Got it! Houndoom, Ice Fang on Goodra! Diantha: Goodra, Power Whip! Starmie shines with a white aura, healing itself, but is it with Char's Solar Beam, which knocks it out. Meanwhile, Goodra Power Whips Houndoom, who latches on to the attack with Ice Fang, surprising Goodra and Diantha. The ice from the attack slowly creeps towards Goodra's main body and freezes Goodra. Siebold: Starmie, return! Gyarados, let's spice things up! Diantha: Goodra! Siebold returns Starmie and summons Gyarados, who roars loudly, slightly scaring Houndoom. Announcer: And Siebold's Starmie is the first down! With Goodra frozen, only Gyarados is able to fight, and Houndoom took only minimum damage from that Power Whip! Malva: Now we're talking! Houndoom, hang back! I think Char will be better suited for this. She looks at Dakota. Dakota: You're right. Charizard, switch positions with Houndoom! Char flies over Houndoom to face Gyarados, while Houndoom walks over to face Goodra. Siebold: We're running it this time! Gyarados! Fire Blast! Dakota and Malva, confused: What? Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, has Elite Siebold just made a serious tactical blunder here? Fire Blast would do almost nothing to Houndoom or Charizard, unless... Siebold: On Goodra! Gyarados roars and fires a huge fire star, boosted from the Sunny Day from earlier, at Goodra. The attack harms the purple dragon, but also thaws it out of its frozen condition. Announcer: And Elite Siebold reveals his true intentions as Champion Diantha's Goodra is successfully freed from the ice! Malva: Damn it! I should've known! Dakota: It's okay! Goodra isn't that strong, you saw our first battle. Gyarados should be our main focus right now! Char, time to shine! Steel Wing! Malva: Dakota, rebound shot! Houndoom, Dark Pulse! Dakota nods. Char flies at Gyarados with a steel-coated wing. Houndoom fires a Dark Pulse at Char's Steel Wing. The attack gets split in two, one of the splits hitting Gyarados, the other rebounding to hit Goodra. Char then makes contact with Gyaradoz, sitting it in the jaw and then flying back. Gyarados roars in pain and anger, while Goodra gets knocked out. Diantha: Ugh! Goodra, return, you did good. Gardevoir, knock em dead! Malva: Oh Arceus. If we're getting Gardevoir, we might as well be dead. Diantha recalls Goodra and sends out Gardevoir. Gardevoir: Garde! The teams stare at each other in silence, like a show down. Char and Houndoom both look tired, Gyarados looks beyond angry, and Gardevoir looks smug. Diantha: Gardevoir, Psychic to Thunder Bolt! Gardevoir gets a purple aura and raises her hands. Char becomes surrounded in the same aura and is held in the air, trapped. Gardevoir then launches a bolt of lightning at Char, who is severely damaged. '' Dakota: Char! Siebold: Aqua Tail. ''Gyarados raises its tail, which is coated in water, and slams Houndoom with it. Houndoom is sent flying, and lands unconscious in front of Malva. Malva: Houndoom! She returns it and pulls out another pokeball. Malva: Don't fail me now, Talonflame! She throws the pokeball and reveals Talonflame, who takes to the air. Dakota: Char, get up! Come on! Char tries to stand, but is knocked down by another Thunder Bolt, this time knocked out. Dakota: It's okay, Char, you did good. Return. Let's go, Forest! He puts Char back into his pokeball and releases Forest, his Sceptile. Announcer: And, very quickly, both sides are down to two pokemon each! How will this play out? Dakota: Alright, Forest, we've got this! Rock Slide to X-Scissor! Malva: Talonflame, use Steel Wind! Announcer: And Malva commands a non-existent move! How will Talonflame react? Forest screeches, and rocks fall from the sky, both damaging and distracting Gardevoir and Gyarados. Forest uses this to hop on the rocks and towards Gardevoir, his arm blades glowing red. When he reaches Gardevoir, its too surprised to retaliate, and is struck head on by two X-Scizzors, damaging it severely. Meanwhile, Talonflame's wings are both sheening metallic like a Steel Wing, but a Razor Wind is also forming around it. Finally, it flaps its wings, releasing metallic shards that are launched with the Razor Wind, which also combines with some rubble from Rock Slide, all of which hit Gyarados. Diantha: Gardevoir! Moonblast! Siebold: Hyper Beam! Dakota: Frenzy Plant! Malva: Fire Blast! All of these attacks collide in the center of the field, creating a huge explosion. Smoke fills the arena. There are crowd screams and cheers. Finally, the smoke clears, leaving only Gyarados and Forest conscious. Gardevoir and Talonflame are both knocked out and quickly recalled by their trainers. '' Announcers: Here you have it, folks, the final moments of this Battle of the Best. Both Pokémon look like they can only take one more hit. Who here will lose? Dakota: It won't be me, that's for damn sure. Forest, ''Quick Attack! Dakota's Sceptile nods and launches himself towards Gyarados very swiftly. He jumps and strikes Gyarados in the head. Gyarados groans and faints. End scene it's after the battle, in the booth with Diantha, Dakota, the Elites, and Leaders. Dakota is surrounded by Gym Leaders. Malva and Siebold are talking to each other. Malva: You know, I didn't like him at first, but... he's not that bad. Siebold nods in agreement and the scene ends The End Major Events * Char masters Steel Wings * Dakota's relationship with the Elite Four and Gym Leaders is revealed as rocky * Dakota's social status is revealed with his PokeGo account * Jacob is revealed to be in Kalos for the Conference * Dakota and Malva defeat Diantha and Siebold in a Double Showcase Battle * Dakota learns to get along with the Elites and Gym Leaders Characters Main * Dakota * Diantha * Jacob * Malva * Siebold * Wikstrom (Doesn't speak) * Drasna (Doesn't speak) Minor * Gerald * Paparazzi * Receptionist Pokemon * Char (Charizard, Dakota's) * Gardevoir (Diantha) * Goodra (Diantha's) * Houndoom (Malva's) * Starmie (Siebold's) * Gyarados (Siebold's) * Talonflame (Malva's) * Forest (Sceptile, Dakota's) Trivia * This episode was originally planned out very differently, with a conference battle taking place and Jacob revealing his starter pokemon. This idea was scrapped due to bad writing. * The original title for this episode was Peace. * PokeGo, the social media mentioned in this episode, was a reference to the social media used in Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier. * Paparazzi by Lady Gaga being mentioned marks the first of many real world allusions, including an entire episode revolving around Britney Spears, as well as one based on TLC. * This episode has been the hardest for me to write, due to several plots and the double battle. * Despite Char being used as a prominent Fire-Type Pokémon, he uses no fire type moves this entire episode, except Sunny Day.